of chocolate and swimsuits
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: It took him a while to realize it; in his haste to protect Sora's virtue from wandering eyes, Yamato had locked himself in her apartment… with all the girls. [YamaSora]
Ok. This was inspired, belatedly, by the Otomedia and Animedia posters. As you probably guessed.

* * *

 **"of chocolate and swimsuits"**

 _(It took him a while to realize it; in his haste to protect Sora's virtue from wandering eyes, Yamato had locked himself in her apartment… with all the girls.)_

* * *

 **.**

They both froze in place, listening intently as Taichi screamed over his hurting nose but not quite comprehending what really happened—yet. Yamato could barely feel Sora's hands tugging on his shirt a moment later, his whole attention focused on his hands.

"You… locked the door."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Really, Taichi? All of it?"

The boy in question took a step back, grabbing the empty jar of sugar tighter. He looked like a defensive little brat who'd been caught eating desserts before dinner. And now he stuck his tongue out at him.

Oh, how _very_ mature.

"Give me that," snapped Yamato, already lamenting his inability to deny his little brother of some innocent fun, and took the jar out if his friend's hand. "What were you trying to do anyway? A whole jar of sugar is too much for making chocolate, Taichi, even you must know that."

"Sorry, Yamato-san, I shouldn't have taken my eyes off what he was doing," said Koushirou, apologizing for something that had nothing to do with him, but he probably felt it did.

"Not your fault, Koushirou."

And really, it wasn't. It was his own damn fault for caving in and offering his apartment for this _too_.

Yeah, Takeru had thought having a little friendly competition the day before Valentine's ought to be fun, as it would not only mean they'd spend some time together, but free candy would be made. Chocolate that he would enjoy and it also gave Yamato the chance to do something he'd been pondering for a while—that is, make some chocolate for both his parents.

So, yes, everything had seemed like a good idea at first. And it had been fun for the most part _(Taichi's face as he tried to whip his chocolate without spilling it certainly was)_ , but Yamato had not considered the _consequences_. The mess afterwards, Taichi's attempts to "better" his recipe, the raid his fridge suffered for it.

God, he was getting a headache.

All of this, he thought in retrospective, could've been avoided if Mimi hadn't sabotaged his plans for the day by sequestering herself and the girls in Sora's apartment.

" _You'll have Sora-san to yourself tomorrow!"_ had been her parting comment that morning, as she'd ushered all the girls into the apartment and brushed past him on her way in.

 _«Sneaky little…»_

Letting out a sigh, Yamato took off his apron and walked towards the door, patting down his pockets to see if his wallet and cellphone were on him; they were. Grabbing his keys, he pulled on his parka and was all set to go when Taichi suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What?"

His friend blinked, once, twice, and then grinned. "Bring some ice-cream," and he was back into the kitchen.

 _«Opportunistic little…»_

Yamato took a deep breath, counted to ten, and then closed the door. And shivered; damn it was cold. Walking at a sedate pace to the elevator, he started making a mental list of all the things he'd have to buy _(plus ice-cream)_ when, on a whim, he pulled out his cellphone. He stopped in front of the elevator, pressed the button and waited; his other hand was opening the unread message he had.

It was from Sora.

 _[I'm sorry Mimi interrupted our plans, she kind of sprung this on me too. And you know how she is. But, tomorrow.]_

Unbidden, his lips curled upwards, the tension left him in a rush as he leaned on the wall next to the elevator, his heart skipping several beats; then he rolled his eyes. Of course, he _knew_ how Mimi could get when she got an idea in her head _(he still shuddered just thinking of the time she dyed part of his hair pink when he'd asked for her help for a change, insisting it looked good on him, and only part because he'd managed to escape before she finished the damn job—never again)_.

A pinging sound announced the arrival of the elevator, but Yamato paid it no mind. He looked at his cellphone for a moment longer before typing a quick reply. Shoving the device into his pocket, he made for the stairs. Sora's apartment was three floors down; he took the stairs two at a time, actually jumping the last four steps to get there _faster_. Thinking, at the very least, he could get a hug from her _(he was hoping for a kiss)_ , before Mimi shooed him away. It's not like he was going to stay there, he _did_ need to go to the grocery store.

It was, too, the perfect time to ask for his gloves back.

He was a little surprised to find her _not_ waiting for him, as was the usual ( _when he'd send a text, telling her he would be there in a bit, and she was there when he arrived at her doorstep)_. Maybe she didn't get the text…? Yamato sighed, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket and texted her _again_.

That was when he found out what happened.

" _Sora-san! No cellphones! Yamato-san can wait."_

" _It could be someone else, you know."_

" _Please, it's him, probably wanting a kiss or something."_

If he could look at himself right now, he'd see his affronted expression, hell, he felt more than just affronted—with good reason!

" _You say that like it's a bad thing, Mimi-chan."_

" _It's girls-only day! He can commandeer your time tomorrow."_

With a snort, Yamato knocked three times, feeling mildly satisfied when the chatter inside stopped. There was a prolonged silence and Yamato hopped on the spot to keep the cold at bay before knocking three more times.

"Sora, it's me," he called, wishing she would hurry.

Damn, but it was cold.

" _It's open!"_

" _Sora-san!"_

He didn't waste time to step in, taking immediate notice of Sora walking towards him. Yamato wasn't paying much attention, _honestly_ , to anything; he postponed closing the door in favor of sweeping up his girlfriend into his arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Sora yelped but there was no one around so Yamato didn't let go, but then her complaints sunk in.

"Yamato, I'm freezing!"

She squirmed in his arms, pushing on his shoulders but—her hands were under his parka?

"Oh, for the love of—close the door!"

Yamato looked up in time to see Mimi hurrying past them to do what he failed to do, which was close the door. But that was the furthest thing from his mind now, his focus on Mimi and slowly, shifting to the squirming girl in his arms.

A couple of things registered then, like the high temperature of the apartment— _too_ high, even if it was too damn cold outside. But mostly, it was the clothes—or lack thereof.

"Why are you wearing bikinis?"

Sora glared at him and he finally understood her problem and let her go quickly, muttering a soft apology as he did.

"It was…" she trailed off, motioning with her hands for his parka; he took it off, but hanged it on the coat rack himself.

"…my idea," said Mimi, finishing the sentence instead.

Yamato arched an eyebrow, moving closer to Sora. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, I thought it would be fun if all of us, _girls_ , got together to make some chocolate and bake some cakes for Valentine's," said Mimi, and immediately raised her hand, stalling his interruption, "and that it'd be funnier if we did it wearing only our bikinis."

"Well, what can I say? I certainly appreciate the humor behind this, Mimi," he said dryly in response to her explanation.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes.

Sora sighed.

"Why are you even here?"

Yamato had to bite back a sarcastic reply, and settled for a noncommittal answer. "None of your business."

This, of course, did nothing to deter Mimi, who turned to Sora with a roll of her own eyes. "See? He's here hoping to get some _sugar_."

Sora blushed and started to shake her head in denial; he blinked, because the thought _did_ cross his mind before leaving his apartment, though probably not in the way Mimi meant it. Kind of.

"I'm sure that's _not_ it, right, Yamato?"

He blinked again, looking at Sora, but said nothing. His girlfriend blushed harder as Mimi smirked in triumph, and embarrassedly enough, he felt his own blush climbing up his neck.

"Told you so," she said. "Please, if you're going to smooch, make it quick."

Her parting words delivered, Mimi went back to the kitchen; a round of giggle erupted from there seconds later. And Yamato was just glad the other girls weren't there to witness his flushed face, he couldn't speak for Mochizuki, but he _knew_ Hikari could be as talented as his little brother when teasing and managing to look completely innocent while doing it.

Shaking his head to dispel such thoughts, Yamato dropped his gaze to find Sora grinning up at him; impossible, it was, not to answer in kind.

"So, smooching?"

The corners of his lips pulled up into a smirk, and after making sure none of the girls were looking, he grabbed her hands and pulled her closer. Finally, he was able to fully admire her attire. Wholeheartedly. His eyes travelling from the thin strings tied behind her neck, down her chest and stopping briefly to wonder over that little bow right in the middle—was it decoration, or was that what held the top in place? His hands twitched and Yamato decided it was safer to continue.

Only it really wasn't. His eyes zeroed on the equally thin strings keeping her bikini bottoms in place—flimsy and, wow, but wouldn't it be so very easy to tug it free? Slowly, his hands slid over her hips, barely brushing the skin but wanting to test his theory so very bad—

" _Yamato_."

"Hm?"

Sora gave him a flustered glare and he wondered what she saw in his face to respond like that.

"You're practically drooling," said Sora, suddenly, as if reading his mind. "Honestly, it's not that difficult for me to guess what you are thinking."

"That's creepy."

She rolled her eyes. "Say what you want, Yamato, you're not that mysterious," she paused. "So, smooching?"

"Maybe a little, the best I was hoping for was a hug, and getting my gloves back," he said. "I'm on my way to the grocery store."

"Okay. Let me go get your gloves and then I'll give you a—"

"Oi, Sora!"

The next several moments would forever remain a mystery to Yamato.

He recognized Taichi's voice immediately, and by Sora's expression, so did she. He didn't exactly _plan_ on moving, his body just… _reacted_. Spinning around just in time to see the front door opening, his friend's hair coming into view—Yamato slammed his foot against the door, forcing it close. And then, quickly, proceeded to lock it.

" _OW! What the—hell! My nose!"_

 **.**

He knew, of course, Sora was _close_ to ripping him a new one. And he probably deserved it, really. Demanding she covered herself before throwing his shirt over her shoulders.

Though, Mimi was most likely livid when he told her the same. Not as livid as Taichi for smashing his nose with the door, or locking him out and _himself_ in with his little sister in what Taichi considered wholly inappropriate attire.

Which made his thoughts of escaping Sora's room all the less appealing; he'd rather try his chances with his girlfriend. Leaning against her desk, he waited for her to talk, but it was rapidly becoming clear she wasn't going to, opting to ignore him by busying herself looking for something else to wear.

"Are you too angry?"

Sora looked at him over her shoulder, turned back to her closet, grabbed a pair of shorts and then closed it. After slipping them on, she finally turned to look at him—arms crossed over her chest and hips cocked to the side.

"I'm keeping your shirt."

Yamato felt baffled at the non sequitur; but nodded. "It looks better on you anyway," he blurted out.

That cracked her impassive demeanor, at last. Her lips curled into a brief grin, but then she frowned; Yamato cringed, but accepted what was to come.

"I'm not angry," she says after a while. "I'm upset, but mostly curious. What _got_ into you?"

"I don't know," he said, but then started fidgeting in discomfort until he sighed. "I didn't want anyone seeing you. I still don't."

"That goes without saying, Yamato," she replied. "I'm still trying to figure out _why_. It's not like random people averted their eyes last summer when we went to the beach and I wore my bikinis; and it's only Taichi."

"Sorry, really, I'm sorry," he said, truly regretful; even he was surprised at his reaction.

Sora tilted her head back, eyes closed and fingers drumming against her arms; she took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out in a rush. "You are… so infuriating sometimes," she said after a while, looking back at him. "You'll have to apologize to Taichi for almost breaking his nose. And to Mimi-chan."

Then, she smiled, a little reluctantly; Yamato grinned. It was understood; the moment he opened his arms Sora stepped happily into his embrace. Feeling her press her face to his chest, Yamato always marveled, at how perfectly she fit within his arms.

And how damningly cute he thought she was for being so small.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

Lame ending is lame XD. I guess. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
